


Helpless

by vesperify



Category: Tales of Berseria
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amusement Parks, Break Up, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Letters, Multi, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 06:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10270355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperify/pseuds/vesperify
Summary: Sometimes, a meeting of the eyes can tear a person's world apart.





	1. i've never felt so

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eizavie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eizavie/gifts), [violetcyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetcyan/gifts).



> Too Much Hamilton(tm)

Eizen took a sip of champagne, Eleanor’s voice filtering in and out of his focus. The lights were a bit too bright in the ballroom, the chatter a bit too loud. Velvet and Eleanor were arguing about something or another, their voices adopting a bit more heat with each barb exchanged. He could barely follow their argument anymore - it had something to do with Laphicet, as per usual, but he couldn’t be bothered to follow beyond that.

He could have been at home, enjoying a book, instead of standing in a stifling, stuffy room filled with strangers clamouring to boost their businesses.

Or find their soulmate, but that was a different point entirely.

The chances of finding one’s soulmate were so infinitely small that Eizen didn’t see the point of even trying. Only a couple hundred people ever found their soulmates, their perfect match, and most people were perfectly happy settling with someone who wasn’t their so-called “true love.” The whole concept was enough to make him scoff. He couldn’t stand the thought of his fate being chosen for him - he’d rather choose his own life, his own path, to find someone to love by his own choice.

Not that he was particularly looking, either.

Eizen looked down to his little sister, who was standing by his side. She has the same neutral expression on her face that he had, betraying nothing, though he could tell that she was just as bored as he was. He opened his mouth, about to ask whether she wanted to share a dance when she suddenly turned sharply, eyes fixated on something in the distance. Eizen raised an eyebrow, shifting his gaze to follow hers. And there, in the distance, was a silver-haired man chattering idly with a beautiful lady.

Eizen growled. His grip tightened on the champagne flute until there was an audible _crack_ as the glass started to collapse in his hand.

“Whoa, Eizen buddy, what’s going on with you?” He could distantly feel Rokurou prying the glass out of his hand. “Earth to Eizen? You alive there?”

Eizen emitted a low growl, ignoring his friend. “Edna. Don’t even think about it.”

She turned to look at him and raised a single eyebrow. He gazed down at her sternly, though he knew it had little to no effect on her. She was old enough to take of herself, this he knew. But he was her big brother, the only family she had, and so he couldn’t help the stab of fear, the worry that the man might be her soulmate, of all people. Of course, she deserved the best, and to live the happiest life anyone could live, but no one would ever be good enough for his little sister.

He wasn’t going to let her fall into the arms of some man twice her age, either.

After a moment, Edna shrugged and then started walking towards the stranger. Eizen was about to follow when Rokurou grabbed his arm.

“C’mon, Edna can take care of herself. Don’t get so overprotective.”

“She’s my little sister. I’m not just going to stand by while some guy comes and sweeps her off her feet!” He roughly shook Rokurou’s arms off and turned to see Edna dragging the stranger towards them. Eizen fixed the best glare he could manage, ready to stare down the man his sister seemed attached to.

But when he’d looked into orange eyes, it was like he’d been struck by a bolt of lightning.

He could hear his heart fluttering in his chest, pounding just a little bit faster. The room suddenly felt warmer, sweat building up under his shirt, in his palms, on his neck. When did it get so damn hot, anyways? The orchestra was quickly drowned out by the pounding of his heart, (‘ba-dump, ba-dump’, echoing in his ears), and he couldn’t look away. He was falling, drowning, a fire started in his heart, spreading, consuming him-

“Eizen? You’re shaking, is something wrong-”

He snapped his head to Rokurou, shouting “ _No!”_ at his friend, eyes wide. Rokurou immediately stepped back, arms raised in a placating manner.

“Hey, calm down, I’m sorry?”

Eizen took a deep breath. “No, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

He could hear the slight tremor in his own voice, the tiniest of trempling in his normally impeccable composure. Judging by the way Rokurou raised an eyebrow, his friend had heard it too. He clicked his tongue and turned away, only to find the stranger and his sister right in front of him.

The stranger, who looked just as wide-eyed as he.

They stood in front of one another, blue eyes staring into orange, neither blinking nor moving. Eizen could barely even breathe. He felt nervous, of all things, his stomach twisting and his body uncomfortably warm. God, it was hot.

And the stranger was beautiful, but that was a different matter entirely.

Eizen could barely think, couldn’t register anyone around him. All he could see were bright eyes, just as disbelieving as he was. Seconds passed, minutes passed, a century could have passed and Eizen doubted he would have been able to tell. His head was deadly empty, all thoughts halted, paused, before he finally remembered his own name.

“Eizen.”

“W-what?” The stranger seemed to jolt back to his sense, blinking rapidly.

“My name. It’s Eizen.”

“O-oh.” The man seemed to take a moment to collect himself. “Zaveid. I’m Zaveid.”

Eizen nodded once, then held out a hand. After a slight hesitation, the man (‘ _Zaveid_ ’, like breeze over the ocean waters-) took his hand, and they shared a firm shake. Distantly, he could hear Edna scoff something that suspiciously sounded like ‘ _idiots_ ’, but by the time he’d realized she’d gone, he and Zaveid were discussing the finer points of wine.

* * *

Before he knew it, three months had passed. Zaveid had exchange letters with him, the papers filtering between them every other day. Sure, they’d exchanged phone numbers, but there was something a little more exciting, a little more worthwhile, by exchanging letters. There never seemed to be a shortage of topics either, their conversations flowing from alcohol, to ruins, to just everyday things in their lives.

Eizen’s lip quirked upwards as he read another line, drinking in every word that Zaveid had painstakingly written.

‘ _Arwell was trying to flirt today. He’s a baby! He’s only, like, 8 or so! And he was trying to pull my moves on the ladies.  Thankfully, the nurse just patted him on the head and told me he’d be such a heartbreaker when he’s older. I’m not sure if that’s something to look forward to. If he’s anything like me…’_

Eizen let out a little laugh as he read the letter. Somehow, these little glimpses into the life of a man he’d only ever met once were all he needed to make his day just that much brighter.

(And if his heart started to race a little faster, well, no one was going to know.)

* * *

There was a pot in his room.

A pot.

Eizen could help the swell of affection that rose in his chest as he clutched the letter in his hands.

‘ _Saw this at an auction. Apparently, it was from some ruin or another? Whatever. Just thought it’d be something a nerd like you would like._ ’

* * *

There was a box on his desk, filled to the brim with letters.

Eight months had passed.

He couldn’t force himself to throw away a single one.

(Somehow, he’d fallen in love.)

* * *

The tension was so thick, it could be cut with a knife.

Zaveid let out an awkward laugh, every muscle in his body practically screaming his discomfort. He was clutching the knife in his hand a little too tightly, voice a little too loud. Eizen had no doubt his sister could see just how uncomfortable the silver-haired man was.

He watched as Zaveid picked up his glass and chug what juice was left in it, barely stopping before the entire glass was empty. Then he started choking, coughing and sputtering as he tried to expel the liquids from his lungs.

Eizen sighed and shook his head, but nonetheless made his way around the table to where his friend sat. “You’re such an idiot.” He smacked his friend’s back a couple times until the silver-haired man was finally able to breathe again.

“Thanks, Eizen.”

Eizen shrugged, a retort ready to be shot at his friend when a third voice cut between them.

“God, just how _thick_ are you two?” Eizen gaze snapped up to where his sister was standing, arms crossed over her chest. “How can you both not realize?”

“Realize what?” Eizen raised an eyebrow at his sister,  wondering just what she was going on about.

“Realize that you’re soulmates.”

Time seemed to freeze.

Eizen ripped his hand away from where it had been resting on Zaveid’s back, while the other simply stared at Edna, mouth hanging open.

“ _Soulmates_? What the Hell are you talking about?” Eizen’s voice was sharper than he’d intended (he never snapped at his sister, never, but this was an exception because Zaveid couldn’t be his- even in his mind, he choked on the word). “Where would you get that idea?”

“Ugh, boys are so _stupid_.” Edna was tapping a finger impatiently against her arm, her face twisted into a frown. “How could you two not realize it the moment you met? You both had the dumbest look on your faces, like you’d seen the sun for the first time or something sappy like that.”

Eizen shook his head once, stepping towards his sister. “That’s a ridiculous notion-”

“Really?” Edna narrowed her eyes at her brother. After a moment, she tilted her head towards Zaveid, a challenging look adorning her face. “Prove it. Show him the mark.”

Eizen hesitated, considering. It hadn’t even occurred to him that they could have been fated; he never really believed he’d find his soulmate, not with the terrible luck he’d had throughout his life. He hadn’t wanted to meet his soulmate, couldn’t have even imagined that it’d be Zaveid, of all people.

But how could he have missed it?

The way he felt when they’d met, the burning that had consumed him, filling his veins with molten fire. Meeting Zaveid had been like waking up from a dull dream, where every hazy detail was suddenly oversaturated and sharpened. It was like breathing in fresh air for the first time after suffocating, like seeing the sky after a life of living in the darkness, like a blossoming flower in winter. It was like feeling so completely and utterly helpless-

Eizen suddenly felt sick.

He couldn’t even control his own feelings, the very fundamentals of his being-

(But, he’d fallen in love anyways, hadn’t he?)

He backed away from Zaveid (who still sat, stock still, with horror quickly filling his eyes), spiraling to the ground as he tripped over his own feet.

“Nii-chan-”

“Edna, please give us a moment.” He voice wavered as he spoke, the words said so quietly and quickly, he wondered if Edna even heard them at all. His eyes were glued onto the still figure in front of him. He could hear his sister stepping away, leaving the two men alone in the kitchen.

Zaveid still hadn’t moved, probably hadn’t even blinked. Distantly, Eizen wondered if he’d just stopped breathing. He chewed on his bottom lip, looking down at his right hand, where his mark was itching, hidden by a thing scrap of fabric. He shook his head to clear it, then slowly slid the glove off his hand.

“Zaveid?” He spoke quietly, voice as soft as he could make it. Still, the other man jolted, as though a bucket of water had been dumped over his head. Eizen stepped towards his friend, hesitantly showing the other man the back of his hand.

Zaveid stared down at the mark etched into Eizen’s skin, his eyes widening even further. His gaze was glued to Eizen’s hand, his body starting to shake. Eizen hesitated, unsure of what to do, but knowing the truth, without words, had been revealed.

Zaveid was his soulmate.

His perfect match.

God, he hated how that sounded.

(But that was a lie.)

“Zaveid, we don’t have to do anything about this. We don’t have to let-”

But Zaveid suddenly stood, his body trembling.

“Zaveid, what’s-”

“I can’t. You can’t be- I-”

And in the next moment, Zaveid had run out the door without a backward glance.  


	2. satisfied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were supposed to have all the time in the world together.

Theodora wasn’t quite used to how loud these socials were.

She laughed brightly as Zaveid stepped on her foot once again. He grinned back at her, sheepish as it was.

“Sorry. I guess I’m really not talented at this.”

“That’s fine. I love you all the same.”

Immediately, it was like the sun had broken out of a cloudy sky. His smile widened, impossibly large, his grip on her hand tightening. The touch was reassuring, something familiar, yet just this simple gesture still set her heart flame. How did she ever get so lucky to have this man as hers?

Theodora stepped back from her lover, only to loop their arms together. He grinned down at her, looking, by all means, a man very much in love. She pulled them away from the dance floor, Zaveid stumbling a bit before falling in step with her. “I think I’ve had enough of you stomping on my feet for now.”

“Ouch, that’s cold.” But still, his smile didn’t dim a wit. She leaned over to him, brushing her lips over his cheek in a brief, chaste kiss.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll figure it out sometime in the next century.”

“Hey, hey, give me some credit. I think I could figure it out in seventy. Just you wait.”

She laughed, filled with joy. How could life be so wonderful? To have the perfect lover? Someone who wasn’t her match, yet still chose her, who’d pursued her relentlessly, sweeping her off her feet. In this world, where each person was born with a ‘perfect match,’ he’d still chosen her. And she loved him just as dearly, and just as fiercely.

“Hey, maybe we should sneak some of these snacks out to the kids. Foo would love to try some of those sweets.”

“Zaveid, this is a charity event. Don’t steal.”

“Aw, c’mon, the food’s just sitting-”

Zaveid’s voice cut off, as though he were suddenly being choked.

Theodora tilted her head towards her lover, wondering why he’d suddenly stop talking. She took a look at his frozen face, then followed his gaze. He seemed to be staring at a pair of blondes, probably siblings judging by the way they were talking. In particular, he seemed to be eyeing the man.

She turned back to ask Zaveid what he was staring at, wondering what had him so shook up, but then she’d seen his eyes.

And immediately, she knew.

Longing. Shock. Revelation.

He was helpless.

It was like a bucket of cold water had been dumped on her, the word ‘ _soulmate_ ’ rebounding in her head. She could see it, could see the budding flower that had been planted in her lover, could see the faintest of blushes creeping on his skin. All the words they’d shared, all the memories they’d made together, they suddenly flashed in her mind and, like a jolt of electricity, she knew it was all for naught. How could they even hope to fight against fate? She could see it in her mind, could see Zaveid and that man together; could see their hands entwined, and she knew that she’d already lost a battle that she’d never thought to fight.

She wanted to scream.

This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t- Zaveid was hers, he loved her, he-

Theodora opened her mouth, but no words would leave her mouth. She couldn’t force a single sound past her lips. A hand grabbed at her lover (at her Zaveid, he belonged to-), and she’d nearly slapped it away, only to realize it was the young girl who looked like the man Zaveid had seen (‘ _his soulmate_ ’, her mind helpfully supplied). She saw her bright blue eyes slide over her, and she was struck by the sympathy in her gaze.

As if she were apologizing.

“Hey, you, come with me.” The blonde girl spoke in a brisk tone, already tugging at Zaveid to follow her.

“Wait, where are you taking me?”

“... I’m about to change your life.”

Immediately, Theodora made to grab Zaveid, to stop him from going to the man who’d surely take him away from her, but the blonde girl was faster. She grabbed at thin air instead, watching with nothing short of despair as Zaveid met the man that was his soulmate.

She could almost hear her own heart shatter.

With a deep breath, Theodora held back the tears that had already begun to gather in her eyes. She could feel a hand on her back and she blinked furiously, trying to stop the tears from falling. To her side, the blonde girl was watching Zaveid and her brother stare awkwardly at one another.

“If it’s worth anything, I’m sorry.”

It took all Theodora had in her to stop herself from yelling.

“Then why did you do it?”

“... He’s never been satisfied. Not truly. I’m sorry, but I love my brother the most in this world. I just want him to be happy. And wouldn’t it be better for your man, too?”

 

* * *

 

Distantly, she knew the mug in her hands was turning cold.

It had been three months. Three months of watching as letter by letter was exchanged, as one of the smiles Zaveid had reserved just for her start to creep on his face as he eagerly read line after line of whatever that man (‘ _Eizen_ ’, a voice in her head murmured; a voice that sounded a lot like her lover) wrote to him. A month of wishing against all odds that Zaveid would stay with her.

A month of wondering when the last time Zaveid would kiss her would be.

Her fingers curled around the mug tighter, preparing herself. Zaveid had gone to Eizen’s home for a dinner, and surely, today would be the day they’d both realize that they could have a life together that they were both already falling in love with-

She gasped as the front door was flung open. Immediately, she stood, anticipating a burglary and ready to fight if need be.  

Instead, she found her lover, his body shaking, his eyes downcast.

“Zaveid?”

He was silent. Quietly, stepping towards him, she repeated his name, hoping for a response. Still, he remained silent, body unnaturally still. Once she was close enough, he grabbed onto her, pulling her tightly against him.

“Zaveid, what’s-”

“I love you.” Theodora blinked in confusion.

“I know-”

“I love you the most in this world.”

“Zaveid-”

“I love you. I love you. I love you. I love-”

Zaveid’s legs gave out on him, dragging them both down. Theodora let out a brief shriek as she hit the ground but nonetheless hugged him back as tightly. She could feel something wet hit her skin, could feel her lover shake as he quietly sobbed.

Theodora ran her fingers through Zaveid’s hair, letting him hug her impossibly tighter.

“Theodora, I love you. I love you so much. It doesn’t matter if that guy’s my soulmate - I don’t want to leave you. I won’t leave you.”

She bit her lip, never once stopping her motions.

Soulmate.

So Eizen really was Zaveid’s soulmate.

She held in her own tears, Edna’s words echoing in her head.

(“ _I just want him to be happy._ ”)

 

* * *

 

Days passed in each other’s arms.

In a way, it was refreshing.

“You still wanna adopt Foo?”

“Of course I do. We should adopt Arwell and Burd while we’re at it - it’d be terrible to separate those three.”

Theodora closed her eyes as Zaveid planted a kiss on her head. Together, they laid in bed, closing themselves in their own little world.

If only it could stay that way.

 

* * *

 

Sometimes Zaveid would get this look in his eyes, as though he were lost, unsure of where he was. Sometimes, it was like he could barely recognize her.

(He always did, in the end, and a smile would spread on his face.

But there was always something dull about it. Something empty.

In her mind, Theodora knew she was running out of time.)

 

* * *

 

“Where are you going?”

“I’ve got a meeting now, love.”

Zaveid murmured something unintelligible as he dug himself deeper in the cocoon of blankets. Theodora laughed at the sight, pressing as kiss against his bare shoulder, where his soulmark was.

(Soon, she wouldn’t be the one doing this, it would be-)

“Come back to bed, Theodora…”

“I’m sorry, love, but I really do have to go.”

Zaveid let out a sigh and peacefully fell back asleep.

A smiled wistfully at the sight. He looks so content, so unworried, unlike how he seemed during his waking moments.

She cursed Fate as she stood and left the house. After all, there were arrangements to be made.

 

* * *

 

She would miss this.

She would miss the feeling of his hands on her waist, the taste of his lips on hers, the warmth of his body when they were entwined. She would miss his sunny smiles, the way his face would flush bright red when he was embarrassed, the mess his hair was in the mornings. Most of all, she would miss the way he said 'I love you,' the way his clear blue eyes would stare into her own, never wavering, never doubting.

Every time he said her name ( _the soft way he'd murmur 'Theodora,' like it was a treasure he had to kept safe_ ), she would feel her resolve waver.

But then she'd remember the sadness in his eyes as he burned the letters, one by one.

Sacrificing fate itself for her.

She couldn't accept his despair. 

And so she wrote and wrote and wrote, wrote until her fingers were numb or until Zaveid's eyes would flutter awake.

She wrote like she was running out of time. 

(She was almost out of time.)

 

* * *

 

There was nothing better in her life than her lover, not to her. There was no one who had ever been so beloved, no one as funny, or kind, or understanding. And she knew there was no replacing what she would lose. If she told him to stay, he would. He was already more than willing to give up everything for her, more than willing to give up on his fate because he loved her.

But could she really let him do that? Wasn’t it selfish to deny, not one person, but both of them; deny them both of what would truly make them happy. Could something as definite as a soulmate really be cut off that easily, through sheer will and determination? For her own selfish wishes?

Maybe. Maybe not.

But more than anything, she didn’t want Zaveid to suffer.

This was the least she could do for the man she loved so dearly.

Take the choice, and make it hers. Create a situation where everyone could win.

(Except she was the one losing, but she’d had three months to think this over.

In the end, her resolve stayed strong.)

Theodora brushed her fingers down his face, tracing the same paths that his tears had fallen a mere few hours ago.

“I know you’ll be happy with him.. And I know you’ll be sad for now. But I know you’ll be strong, and I know you’ll move on. May you always be happy.” She placed a kiss on his sleeping face, shakily smiling.

“Adieu.”

And she knew, knowing what she did, that even if she’d stay, she’d never be satisfied.


	3. that would be enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time heals all wounds and leaves room for something new.

A couple of weeks had passed since Zaveid had run out their door.

That day, Edna had walked into the kitchen, quiet as she watched her brother.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think something like this would happen….”

But Eizen did nothing more than stare down at his soulmark.

 

* * *

 

Zaveid was pounding on Eizen’s door.

As soon as he saw the blond, Zaveid grabbed his collar and pushed him back into the house. He didn’t stop until Eizen was pressed against the wall, their faces inches apart.

Zaveid was panting, his face twisted into an expression of absolute fury.

“Why’d it have to be you? Why couldn’t it be her?”

Eizen said nothing, his face as impassive as always.

“She left. She took her things, and she left! The only thing I could find was a letter - a letter, you asshole. Did you say anything to her? Did you chase her off?”

Eizen raised an eyebrow, quirking his head to the side. Somewhere in him, Zaveid knew his accusations were baseless. Eizen wasn’t that kind of person, and Theodora couldn’t be swayed by petty intimidation, anyways. She was stronger than that.

(Her strength was one of the most beautiful parts of her.)

But he needed an outlet for his anger.

(‘ _Zaveid,_

 _I’m sorry. I can only imagine how hurt you’ll be when you find this, but hopefully I’ll be gone by the time you’ve realized it…_ ’)

“I know Theodora better than anyone else - you’d never find someone who’s as trusting and as kind and she is!” Zaveid knew he was letting his emotions take over him, but he couldn’t stop. His fists were shaking as he pulled Eizen towards him, then slammed him back against the wall. “I love her more than anything in the world – she made me a better person! She dragged me to charities for the orphanage, got me to help with expeditions around the world to help in impoverished countries. There’s never been anyone who’s as good a person as she is!”

Still, Eizen refused to say a word.

(‘... _Something like a soulmate is precious and should be treasured. There are only a handful of people who ever find their matches. I saw the way you and Eizen looked at each other - and I’ve seen the look in your eyes when you read his letters. I’ve never seen someone look so utterly helpless to what was happening to them…_ ’)

Zaveid let out a growl. Did nothing break that expression!?

“Do you know what you’ve done? Do you know what I’ve lost!?” Zaveid was screaming at Eizen, face contorted in rage. “If I’d told her that I loved you, she would have taken it in stride - she would have accepted it, just like that! She’d say she’s fine, but she would have lied for my sake!”

“And do you?”

The sudden question was enough to stop him. His brows furrowing in confusion. “Do I what?”

“Do you love me?”

(‘ _...Don’t get the wrong idea, my love. My affections for you are as true as ever. But could we really rebel against fate? You’ve been by my side for years, but maybe it’s time we separated. That man gave you a fraction of his life, and you gave him a fraction of yours. And I’m not sure I’ve ever seen you smile as softly as you do when you read his letters. I know this will be hard for you, but I also know how strong you are, how strong you’ve always been. I wish I could have a chance to see how strong you’ll grow. But, instead, you will always be in my heart…_ ’)

Zaveid blinked, then frowned. “What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I do, you’re my _soulmate_. I don’t get a choice in that!”

“Shut up. Think about it. Do you love me?”

“I-”

(‘ _...I can only hope your life gets better with every day you two share together. I love you, Zaveid, so please, be happy. Be safe. I want you to live a life filled with happiness, even if I can’t be the one to share it with you…_ ’)

Zaveid stopped himself, his eyes falling shut as he concentrated. He slowly turned over his memories of Eizen, of how he felt when he was reading his letters, or when they were together. Slowly, he let go of Eizen’s collar. “I don’t- I don’t love you."

Not as much as he loved Theodora.

“Then go after her.”

Zaveid snapped his eyes open. “What?”

“You heard what I said. Why are you wasting time here? Go after her. She’s the one you love the most, isn’t she? I’m not here to stop you.”

(‘ _...So with all my heart, I’ll pray for your happiness. And I pray for strength, for the both of us, to move on._

 _So farewell, my love._ )

Zaveid gaped at the blond, speechless for the first time that evening. One of Eizen’s gloved hands came to his face, a thumb gently caressing his cheek.

“Something like a letter, there’s no way you’d be satisfied with it, right? It doesn’t matter if we’re soulmates, a perfect match, or whatever. If you love her, I won’t stop you. But if you come back, to me, I’ll try my best, every day, to make you fall for me instead.”

Zaveid took a step back, his mouth opening and closing as he thought of what to say. He gulped, staring into blue eyes he knew he could drown in.

(There’d been a time when he had.)

“Why are you doing this?”

“What, you think I’d force you to stay? I’d never force someone to do something they disagree with so much.” And, finally, Eizen’s expression broke, a wry smile creeping on his face instead. “Besides, who’d be satisfied, knowing the person they loved was forcing themselves?”

“You-”

The thumb stopped on his lips, silencing him. “It doesn’t matter. You love her. Go find her.”

There was a lump in his throat. He felt like something inside him was fluttering, so close to flying to the sky. With a single nod, Zaveid turned on his heel and walked away.

He refused to look back.

(But, in the end, he did.

Somehow, Eizen had looked at peace.)

 

* * *

 

Theodora was at the orphanage, leading Arwell, Foo, and Burd away, when Zaveid finally found her.

He yelled her name and when she looked up, she froze. Immediately, the kids started running towards him, grabbing at him, asking why he wasn’t coming with them. Arwell immediately latched onto his leg, shouting something about never letting him go.

But Zaveid only had eyes for the most beautiful women he’d ever met.

He bit his lip as Theodora pried Arwell off him, and then ushered the three children into the car waiting by the curb. Once the kids were safely out of sight, she turned to him, and they took a moment, staring into one another’s eyes.

“Theodora, I-”

“Shh.” She placed a finger against his lips. “I’m alright. Why are you here?”

But he knew she knew why.

“I love you. I love you so much - I don’t care about soulmates. I don’t need mine. I only need you so please, please don’t leave me. Please don’t-”

His eyes widened when he felt her lips on his own. She smiled softly as she pulled away, one hand cupping his cheek.

“My dear, sweet Zaveid. I already know that.”

“Then why-”

“I’d told you in the letter, didn’t I? I know you’d never be satisfied.” Zaveid was about to object, but once against, Theodora’s fingers were on his lip. “And neither would I.”

He felt like his heart was being crushed. Theodora’s eyes were filled with sadness, but they stayed strong and resolute.

“Zaveid, this is where we must separate. Please understand, this is my choice. I want this.”

He swallowed thickly, nodding once.

Theodora smiled, then turned to leave.

He watched her until he could no longer see her or the car she’d piled the kids into.

 

* * *

 

Somehow, his feet lead him to a park.

Zaveid sat down on a bench, hunched over as he stared down at his hands.

Memories were flashing in his mind, happy ones.

Meeting Theodora. Falling in love with Theodora. Years, upon happy years, shared with Theodora.

(Three years didn’t feel long enough.)

He felt as though a piece of him was missing, ripped out from his core. He needed a moment to think, but he left so alone, so helpless-

When someone sat down next to him, Zaveid was ready to yell, to chase the other off.

But when he turned, Eizen wasn’t looking at him.

The blond had his eyes closed, head tilted towards the sun. He looked peaceful, even if his lip were tilted in the slightest of frowns.

(Somehow, Zaveid could tell.)

He felt all his anger evaporate, leaving him with his profound sadness, and with a weariness of the blond. He could feel how tense his body was, ready to bolt if the other man so much as opened his mouth.

But Eizen never made even a sound. He simply sat there, a solid presence by his side.

Somehow, it was a comfort, to know he wasn’t alone.

The two men sat side by side, no words exchanged. Not even a glance was shared.

They simply took the moment to breathe.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Zaveid was walking, trying to clear his head.

His home felt so empty.

Every corner he looked, it was like Theodora was still there. Every piece of furniture held a memory that had him grinning madly but simultaneously filled him with sadness. He couldn’t stand to stay there - his mind filled too quickly with regrets and the urge to find Theodora, to take her back into his arms, to hold her tightly.

So he left, locked the memorial behind him (because that’s what it was - a grave of memories he’d never live again) and walked down towards the park.

But then he’d seen Eizen down the street, leaving his home. Their eyes met, only separated by a couple meters, blue eyes staring into orange. Neither said anything, but when Zaveid passed, Eizen fell into step beside him.

Neither said a word.

(But, somehow, this moment was more than anything he could ask for.)

 

* * *

 

This quickly became a routine. Somehow, Eizen just knew when Zaveid is in one of his moods, when he was on the verge of drowning in all the memories, the old happiness he’d had with Theodora.

He hadn’t heard a word from her since that day.

He hoped he would, some day.

And so he took walks.

And every time, Eizen would be there, waiting for him.

(Sometimes he wondered if Eizen waited every day for him.)

They’d walked in silence at the beginning, but as a month passed, and then another, Eizen started to make remarks. Just something small, casual, never anything heavy. It was usually about some event that happened at work, maybe an update on Edna. Zaveid eventually started to reply with his own stories about his work.

They never talked about Theodora, or about soulmarks. They never talked about what they were to each other.

It was comforting, to know the blond never had any expectations.

(Their hands occasionally brushed against one another, and each touch was like a jolt of lightning running through him.)

 

* * *

 

“Why are you still here? With me?”

Eizen raised an eyebrow at him. They were sitting on the grass, in front of the park’s lake. Zaveid refused to look at the other man, choosing to stare at the water instead. It was a beautiful day: the sun was shining, the sky was clear, and there was a gentle breeze in the air. Occasionally, a duck would let out an ugly squawk, flap its wings, and then settle back on the water’s surface.

He could feel Eizen’s eyes on him, but still, the blond didn’t say a word.

Zaveid started to fidget, wondering why the other wouldn’t say anything. God, couldn’t the other just be straight with him? Why was he still staring!?

Zaveid snapped his head towards the blond, only to find a soft smile on the other’s face.

He froze, blinking in confusion. Eizen let out a quiet laugh before grabbing one of  Zaveid’s wrists. Immediately, a squawk left his lips and he swore he could see the ducks turn to him from the corner of his eyes.

Where had that sound even come from!?

Before his mind could process anything, Eizen had lifted Zaveid’s knuckles to his face and planted a kiss on his skin. Everything in his mind suddenly died, the metaphorical train that was his mind crashing to a halt.

Eizen was kissing his knuckles.

No, he was kissing his fingers.

Wait, what!?

He couldn’t look away from those blue eyes, heat rising up his face. There were lips brushing against his skin, pressing against each one of his fingers, his knuckles, the back of his hand.

His face turned impossibly hot.

Eizen suddenly dropped his hand, then stood up.

“My sister’s waiting at home. I’ll be leaving now if you don’t mind.”

“I- What- Wait, Eizen!”

But the blond had already left.

For the next hour, Zaveid could do nothing more than clutch his wrist and stare down at his hand.

(Each patch of skin that had met Eizen’s lips burned.)

 

* * *

 

The next day, Eizen didn’t say a word about what he’d done.

Zaveid couldn’t bring himself to ask.

 

* * *

 

Edna was waiting outside his apartment.

How she knew his address, he had no idea.

(Though, in hindsight, she probably just stole the address off one of the letters he’d sent Eizen.)

She fixed him with a glare fierce enough to have him reeling backward. “I don’t know what you did, but stay true.”

“...I’m sorry, what?”

“My brother. Don’t cheat on him”

“W-what are you talking about? There’s nothing going on between us!?”

Edna raised an eyebrow at him, as though she couldn’t believe he’d just said that.

(It was incredible, how similar she and her brother were.)

“I really don’t understand, I don’t. So what if we’re soulmates? Doesn’t mean we have to be together!”

Edna rolled her eyes, opening her umbrella as she turned to leave.

“If you hurt him, I’ll tear you to shreds, got it?”

A shiver ran up Zaveid’s spine.

Somehow, he knew she’d follow through on that promise.

 

* * *

 

Eventually, the pain eased.

He didn’t feel the need to run away from his own home, though he knew he wasn’t going to keep it for much longer. Rent was too expensive on his own. His work gave him enough to stay afloat, but it’d be better in the long run to find his own place.

So he brought boxes home and piled his meager belongings in them. Eizen came, helping him find what he wanted to keep, what he wanted to sell and what would have to be thrown.

Zaveid looked down at the photo album, stroking Theodora’s smiling face. He could feel his own smile slipping onto his face, the memories of a particular party coming to mind. It had been Halloween, and they’d chosen matching costumes for the orphanage’s party. The kids had loved it, but then again, they’d been fond of Theodora anyways, so-

“Have you found a new place yet?”

The question jolted him out of his thoughts. He slammed the book shut and then looked over to the blond. Eizen wasn’t looking at him, choosing instead to carefully wrap dining plates and the like in bubble wrap.

“O-oh. Not exactly, but it’s better to get this done. It’s not like I use everything here - there’s just too many things for a single old man like me.”

Eizen nodded once, eyes still glued on the fine china in his hands.

“Move in with Edna and I.”

Zaveid froze, eyes impossibly wide, then forced out a laugh.

“Sorry, I think I just heard you say-”

“Move in with Edna and I. We have a spare room. Rent would be cheaper than if you were paying on your own. It’s not too far from here, so it’s not like it’ll be much different public transport wise. I see you often enough, so it’s not like it’ll be a burden to see you a little more, and Edna likes you.”

“You’ve really thought this out, haven’t you? How long have you been waiting to ask?”

Eizen shrugged. “My sister’s already said she wouldn’t care if you lived with us.”

(He swore he could see the faintest of pinks dust Eizen’s face.)

“Well, I guess I don’t have a reason to say no, now do I? I’d get to live with a beautiful, young lady, after all! Who knows what could happen-”

Zaveid cut himself off as he dove to avoid being hit in the face by a plate.

 

* * *

 

Living with Eizen and Edna wasn’t so bad.

It was a comfort, in fact.

Neither sibling was particularly chatty (unless you asked about ruins or historical events because then it was hard to get Eizen to shut up), but just knowing they were in the home made his heart swell with affection.

But it didn’t have anything to do with Eizen, of course.

It was just nice to not being alone anymore.

“Since when do you wear glasses?”

Eizen didn’t look up from the book he was reading. “I’ve had them for quite a while now.”

“Do you need them to read?”

“Evidently.”

Zaveid rolled his eyes but picked up a book of his own. He wasn’t a huge reader, but Eizen had some really great novels. Not that he’d ever admit he was a fan of classical literature, but Eizen never seemed to mind if Zaveid went off on a tangent about a book he particularly liked.

He’d also never admit he really liked the smile that would spread over Eizen’s face while he raved about them.

(Liked, not loved!)

The only noise Eizen made was a quiet grunt when Zaveid threw himself onto the couch, leaning against the blond as he opened the book in his hands.

‘ _It was the best of times, it was the worst of times…’_

 

* * *

 

“Why are we doing this again?”

“Edna insisted.”

“...She’s not even here.”

Eizen shrugged, though even he looked a little peeved. They were in an amusement park, children screaming all around them despite the early hour. Edna had insisted she wanted to go, even threatening to ask a boy to take her if Eizen and Zaveid didn’t.

Of course, Eizen would never let that happen.

In the end, Edna had sent a text saying she had never bought a ticket, but since the two men had, they better enjoy the park for her.

“Well, we’ve already paid the tickets so I guess we should enjoy the day.”

Eizen sighed but nodded anyways. “Sure, what did you want to-”

“Rollercoasters.”

Eizen blinked, having been suddenly cut off. Zaveid threw a smirk over to his friend, internally cheering at having brought some different expression to the other man’s face. “Rollercoasters. Or are you too _boring_ to enjoy something that exciting?”

Eizen narrowed his eyes at the silver-haired man. “Of course not.”

“Then what are you waiting for?”

They started off with some smaller rides, but none of them were exciting enough for the two men. They gradually chose bigger and bigger rides, the time spent waiting in line passing by impossibly quick as they chatted and needled at one another.

It was halfway through the day when they found themselves strapped into the biggest ride in the park.

“Wow, I can see why this baby’s called The Leviathan. Damn, this is one-”

“Zaveid, at least try to be appropriate when we’re in public.”

Zaveid grinned at the blond, who had the barest hints of a smile on his own face. Eizen really wasn’t an uptight man - he just didn’t find it necessary to express himself all the time.

Still, there was a little part of him that celebrated every time he got a smile or when he wrangled out a glint in those blue eyes.

There wasn’t time to exchange any more words. In the next moment, the carts were jerking forward, the chains clinking as they rose high above the fairground.

Just as they were about to drop, Zaveid turned to grin at Eizen and found the other grinning just as wide.

Both of them let out a whoop of excitement as they plummeted downwards.

They were both shaking with laughter as they exited the ride, adrenaline pumping through both their veins.

“Okay, okay, that one was good. We’re definitely riding it again.” Zaveid couldn’t stop grinning as he slung an arm over Eizen’s shoulder. The blond was smiling too, though it was much more subdued by this point.

“Agreed, but we should get some food first.”

“Let’s go for ice cream.”

“Ice cream?” Eizen voice was in incredulous, though he didn’t protest as Zaveid started to drag him towards a stand.

“Yeah, you know, a cold, milky dessert-”

“I know what ice cream is.” Zaveid laughed at Eizen’s exasperated tone, pausing in front of the different choice. “I meant, why are we getting ice cream? Why not actual food?”

“C’mon, Eizen, there’s no such thing as ‘actual food’ in an amusement park!”

Eizen shrugged in response. He chose a bubble-gum flavour when prompted while Zaveid chose a mint with chocolate chips cone.

Eizen snorted at the choice.

Zaveid counted it as another win.

As they walked around, arms brushing, they passed by a man selling balloons. In front of him was a teary eyed little girl, making grabbing motions at the floating plastic. The little girl looked just like Foo, and so Zaveid made a beeline towards her, dragging Eizen along with him. He bent down, kneeling in front of the girl.

He didn’t notice the balloon vendor step towards him, weary about a strange man making his way to a little girl, nor did he notice Eizen step in the way and subdue the man with a glare fierce enough to kill.

“Hey, little miss. What’s wrong?”

“I want a balloon!”

“I see, that’s no problem!” Zaveid dug out his wallet, taking out a couple coin. He stood up and turned to the vendor. “How much for one?”

“I’m not going to let some pervert buy a little girl a balloon!”

Zaveid opened his mouth to retort when Eizen swiped a balloon out of the vendor’s hands. Then he dropped a couple coins and turned to kneel in front of the little girl. Quietly, he handed it over to her, smiling gently as the little girl took it in her hands.

“Here, don’t let go of it, okay?”

The girl grinned widely and nodded once.

(Zaveid felt a pang in his chest, suddenly wishing he could see Theodora and the kids.)

Eizen patted her on the head, then stood up.

“Let’s go.”

“But her parents-”

“Are making their way over now.” Eizen tugged him along, dragging Zaveid to another section of the amusement park.

Neither said anything as they headed towards to largest rollercoaster. Their arms brushed against each other, and if they were any closer, then Zaveid could grab-

“Hey, let’s try a carnival game.” Zaveid ripped his arm towards his body, his face heating up. Eizen wasn’t looking at him, though. His eyes were set on the biggest, fluffiest rabbit doll Zaveid had ever laid eyes on.

“What? No way, they’re all rigged.”

And then Eizen smirked - a full on smirk, right across his face - as he tugged Zaveid along. “You just gotta be even better.”

Two games later, Eizen was carrying a huge penguin, and Zaveid, the rabbit. The park worker was sputtering as Eizen walked away, ridiculously smug.

Not that Zaveid wasn’t impressed either, because he was.

“How the fuck did you do that?”

“It’s actually not that hard.”

“Not that hard? Eizen, that was amazing!”

“Don’t get the rabbit dirty - I don’t want Edna to get some gross souvenir.”

Zaveid rolled his eyes but smiled anyways. “You’ve gotta teach me how you did that sometime, alright?”

They repeated the big rides, staying all the way to closing hour. As they were leaving, one of the photographers stopped them.

“Hi, sorry, I was just wondering if you’d like to purchase a commemorative photo from your visit here! I’ve taken a couple if you’d like to see.”

Zaveid looked over to Eizen, then nodded. “Yeah, sure, we’ll take a look.”

“Great! Just take a look at these pictures here - we’ve taken a couple throughout the day!”

Zaveid was about to ask when any of this had happened when he felt Eizen tense beside him. He looked over to what Eizen was staring at, only to find a picture of him tugging Eizen along.

By the hand.

They were holding hands.

In fact, they were holding hands right at the moment!?

Zaveid almost instinctively pulled away, but just as he was about to, he hesitated.

At the same time, Eizen asked for the photo and paid for it.

“Why are you buying it?”

“It’s not a terrible picture. It’s a memory, isn’t it? But here.” Eizen handed the photo to him, refusing to look him in the eye. Zaveid swore he could see the other man’s face turn red, but it was too dark to see clearly.

They left the park, chattering with a bit of awkwardness.

(Neither noticed they were still holding hands.

Well, at least not until Edna pointed it out while collecting her souvenirs.)

 

* * *

 

The picture sat on his desk for a week before he finally scanned it and printed a smaller copy.

The copy found a home in his wallet.

He’d never tell Eizen, though.

 

* * *

 

Eizen had a really weird set of friends. Not that they weren’t funny, but they were definitely a little too dark for him.

Not Laphicet, of course. That kid was adorable and Zaveid couldn’t help but want to coddle him a bit. Unfortunately, Eleanor and Velvet both had an overprotective streak a mile long.

Subtly protective.

Laphicet claimed he could defend himself, and he really could.

It was cruel, how quickly some kids had to grow up.

When he pointed this out, Eizen had frowned, murmuring a quiet agreement before his eyes hardened and he called it a fact of life.

Zaveid punched him for that one.

 

* * *

 

On the other hand, Rokurou was literally the best drinking buddy Zaveid could ask for. Someone who was upbeat, positive, and could hold his liquor like he lived on it.

So when Rokurou had started to look down wistfully at his sake, Zaveid wondered if the other man had finally hit his limit.

“You know, I never used to think he could smile.”

“What?”

“Eizen. He was always so serious, but he eventually lightened up around all of us. But I’ve never seen him as open around us as he is with you.”

“…What are you even talking about?” Zaveid was ready to haul the man’s ass back to his home.

“I’m just saying, you’re good for him. He can actually relax around you. So thanks, I guess.”

Zaveid shrugged and knocked back another drink.

 

* * *

 

Zaveid sneezed.

It was so fucking cold.

“Then maybe you should wear something more than a light jacket with _no shirt underneath_.”

Eizen’s voice shocked him. He swiveled around, only to find Eizen in front of him. There was a light layer of snow covering his blond hair, his face twisted into an irritated scowl. Somehow, he seemed to glow in the dim streetlights, like an angel in black coming to collect his soul.

(Did that scowl count as a win? He was counting it as a win.)

“You never wear enough. It’s freezing and you still refuse to wear proper clothing.” Eizen continued to grumble while he produced a scarf out of nowhere.

“Eizen, what are you-”

“Shut up.” Eizen wrapped the scarf around Zaveid’s neck, adjusting it until a decent amount of skin was covered. As much as could be hidden with a scarf, at least.

“Hey, you worrywart, you don’t have to do this-"

“If I don’t, who’s going to help you?”

Zaveid gaped as Eizen turned on his heel and walked back towards their home.

Their home.

Suddenly, Zaveid could feel his face heating up, turning a deep red. God, Eizen just wrapped a scarf around him. A scarf that he obviously didn’t need, one that didn’t match any of his clothes, and that wouldn’t help much in the long run, considering it only covered his neck, but…

He didn’t take it off for the whole walk towards the orphanage.

(In fact, the scarf stayed wrapped around his neck until he got home and Edna pointed out that it belonged to her brother.)

 

* * *

 

Days, weeks, months pass by until, finally, it had been over a year.

A year since Theodora left.

Maybe it really was time to move on.

Zaveid placed the last of the picture albums in a box, taped it up and buried it in the back of his closet, as though he could keep the memories of the past in there.

It wasn’t like he was in love with someone else now, anyways.

(Except he was, and though he felt a bit amount of guilt over that, something about it had him giddy, too.)

 

* * *

 

Zaveid grumbled as someone bumped into him. The room was crowded, stuffy and loud. How did he even survive this last year?

Oh, yes, he had Theodora at the time.

“Here, this might help a bit.”

Zaveid blinked as a champagne flute appeared in front of him. Eizen had his own, though it was only half full. He must have drunk some of it already.

“This brings back memories, doesn’t it?”

“It’s only been about a year, don’t make it sound like so long ago.” Eizen was staring out at the crowd, to where her sister was talking to a group of teens her age. Earlier, They’d introduced themselves as Edna’s classmates, but he could hardly believe they were their actual names. Who named their kid Sorey?

“C’mon, don’t be so worried about her. I’m sure she’s fine.” Zaveid nudged his elbow into Eizen’s side. The blond snorted in retort, finally tearing his eyes away from his little sister.

“I’m not worried. Those two boys there are soulmates, and those two girls are soulmates.”

Zaveid choked on his drink, snapping his head to his friend. “What!?”

“The brunette has a glove on, and the blue-haired boy’s wearing a circlet. The brunette keeps trying to grab the other’s hand, but the other won’t let him. The girls have matching marks on their necks.”

“Oh.”

Zaveid’s eyes inadvertently glanced down at Eizen’s hand, which was also covered with a glove. He knew that’s where Eizen’s soulmate was.

The soulmark that matched his own.

He resisted the to urge to touch his shoulder, where his own soulmate was. Eizen had never seen it - Zaveid always dressed himself in the washroom after showers and there wasn’t many other opportunities for him to take off his shirt. He wasn’t afraid to show off a little skin, but knowing Eizen could see his mark scared him a little.

“That day, when I saw you…” Zaveid looked up at Eizen, though his friend’s eyes were clouded as he stared into his drink.

“Huh?”

Eizen shook his head, then knocked back the rest of his glass. Then, he took Zaveid’s arm, dragging his past the crowd.

“Hey, where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere to put down these glasses.”

“Uhm. Alright.” Eizen’s glass was empty, so that made sense, but he really didn’t need to drag Zaveid with him. Actually, on that note “... By the way, aren’t your friends here?”

He could have sworn he’d seen Rokurou and Velvet dancing earlier. How Rokurou had managed that was a mystery, but they were pretty cute together. He wondered if they were soulmates, too, but some he doubted it. In fact, he didn’t think any of Eizen’s friends shared soulmarks.

Why did his mind keep going back to soulmarks?

“They are, but I have something else I want to do tonight.”

“What-”

Eizen had suddenly let go of his arm. The placed the glass down and turned to Zaveid, multiple emotions warring on his face. Zaveid barely had time to register the hesitancy, uncertainty and, finally, determination, before a hand was thrust in front of him.

“Dance with me.”

“...What!?”

“Dance with me. Please.” Zaveid was about to laugh it off as a joke, but as he opened his mouth, he noticed the light in Eizen’s dim.

It had been a year, struggling with how he felt, dealing with losing Theodora and falling in love with this man.

Could he even be bothered to deny it anymore?

So instead of laughing, Zaveid closed his mouth and smiled as he accepted the hand.

“Sure, let’s dance, but I’m leading.”

Seeing Eizen’s eyes brightening only encouraged him. They danced song after song, each move in sync. They only needed to look at one another, into each other’s eyes, to know what the other was thinking.

“You’re not that bad at this.”

“I just know when to step away before you step on my feet.” Eizen smirked at him, narrowly avoiding Zaveid stamping down on his feet on purpose.

Zaveid shook his head, grinning. “A year ago, your sister dragged me across the room to meet you. Do you think she knew?”

“It’s Edna. She’s got an intuition like no other.”

“Yeah, I’d believe that.” The music around them slowed. More couples were starting to occupy the dance floor, bodies pressed close, cheeks pressed against one another. Zaveid wondered if he and Eizen could do that.

But Eizen was stepping away, lead Zaveid away from the dance floor.

Zaveid tried not to be disappointed, choosing instead to stare at how their fingers were entwined.

He could hear Eizen take in a shuddering breath. They’d moved to a more secluded area, where there were no prying eyes. “Eizen? What’s up?”

Eizen seemed to struggle for a moment before he took Zaveid’s hand and kissed each finger, just like that day in the park. Zaveid could feel his face flushing.

“Zaveid, I don’t have much to speak of. I don’t have a fortune, I can’t be bothered to express myself. I get picky about dishes and my clothes, and I own too much whiskey for one person to healthily drink alone.” Eizen couldn’t look him in the eyes. In all the time they’d met, Zaveid had never seen him hesitate so much. Somehow, he knew, he just knew- “But when my sister made her way to you, when I first saw you, my world turned upside down. When you left, I thought ‘there’s no way this could ever work.’ I didn’t want fate to choose who I love, or to choose my future.

“But with you, I feel like the world’s a little brighter, a little more exciting. So I swear to you, Zaveid, that for as long as I’m alive, you’ll never have to feel so helpless.” Eizen was staring down at their joined hand, and Zaveid could feel the barest trembling. Eizen was shaking. Eizen was nervous. Of all things-

Zaveid let out a bark of laughing. Immediately, the blue eyes he’d come to love snapped up to him, something in them starting to shatter, and that wouldn’t do, not one bit.

So Zaveid leant forward and pressed his lips to Eizen’s.

As he pulled back, he couldn’t help the small chuckle that left his lips as he saw Eizen’s shocked face. He didn’t think Eizen was blinking, even breathing. God, he was beautiful.

And the red flush that crept up Eizen’s face was a good look, too.

It was like something had exploded all over his fair skin, from his cheeks, over his nose, to his ears, and down his neck. He was so red, Zaveid was mildly concerned he’d pass out.

But then the biggest grin he’d ever seen spread over Eizen’s face, and Zaveid fell just that much more in love.  

“Jeez, you sap, you didn’t need to bring out the wedding vows just to ask me if I wanted to date you.”

Eizen shook his head, pressing more kisses onto Zaveid’s hands. Palms, fingers, wrists, every expanse of exposed skin on his hands was brought to those lips. When the blond was finally satisfied, he grinned at Zaveid, face still flushed red.

He looked so incredibly happy…

“If you think I’m going to let you go so easily, you’re wrong.”

But they both knew that if Zaveid really wanted to leave, Eizen wouldn’t stop him.

Zaveid shook his head, then dragged Eizen into another kiss, their mouths moving perfectly against one another, their hands tangled together.

God, he’d never felt so helplessly in love.

And damn if he wasn’t satisfied.

(But he’d never get enough of this man, this he knew.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here we are, at the end. thanks for reading, everyone!!

**Author's Note:**

> There are a lot of people to blame for this one but I think [eizavie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Eizavie/pseuds/Eizavie) and [nasa](http://thesirenangel.tumblr.com/) get the brunt of it.


End file.
